Girlfight
by RukiaKuchiki285
Summary: Songfic. Sakura is determined to bring Sasuke home. What does Karin have to say about that? Ultimate Sakura vs Karin fight! R&R!


Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo had been seen jumping from tree to tree in the dark forest. Even they hadn't been prepared by the sudden invasion of Konoha ninja. Some of them were too busy fighting with each other.

_Boy stop_

_It's about to be a girlfight_

Their quick steps were unseen by the human eye, but you could feel the sudden gust of wind as they passed by.

Karin quickened her steps, trying to keep up with her precious Sasuke-kun. She couldn't lag behind! What would he think of her? She laid her hand against the next tree, attempting to push off of it to gain momentum, but was caught off guard when a shuriken imbedded into her sleeve and stuck in the tree, stopping her movements. Karin screamed in response, catching the attention of her teammates. The three boys looked back into the forest as Sasuke initiated his sharingan. He and Karin then sensed something at their sides, but their voices weren't heard quite quickly enough.

A movement beside Suigetsu and Jugo was heard. They quickly turned their heads to see a blur. The figure spun in the air as chains quickly wrapped around Suigetsu's form. Before he could make his move, a sudden shock of electricity surged through the chains and up his body. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness as his body fell to the ground into a jelly-like form. Jugo saw a flash at the corner of his eye and raised his arm to defend the upcoming attack. All of a sudden, he felt a large amount of chakra slam into his arm. He flew back and his body connected into a tree, followed by many other trees, breaking them instantly. Once he came in contact with the ground, he became unconscious.

Sasuke looked at both Suigetsu and Jugo, and then glared at the figure that had his back to him. He had a hood on, and their chakra was very well hidden. Sasuke was about to attack when a shuriken went flying past him, aimed at the figure. The figure quickly pulled out a kunai, spun around, and reflected it. The figure then realized it was the same shuriken that caught the sleeve of the girl. Karin steamed in response.

"You bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" She screamed as she fixed her glasses.

_There she goes talkin' her mess_

_All around town makin' me stress_

"If you came here for Sasuke-kun, then you have another thing coming!" She screamed. The figure kept their hood down, covering their face. Sasuke stared at the figure, coming to the conclusion that it was a girl because of Karin's gestures. The figure bit her lip, but it was unseen to the two standing in front of her.

_I need to get this off my chest_

_And if her friend want some then she'll be next_

The figure jumped from the trees and landed on the ground, followed by Sasuke and Karin. Sasuke got into a battle stance, but was cut off by Karin's arm. He looked at her with a stoic expression on his face.

"…She's _mine._" Karin spat. The girls circled around each other slowly, looking each other up and down.

_It really ain't that complicated _

_Ya'll walkin' 'round' lookin' all frustrated_

_Want some plex come on let's make it_

_Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin' _

Karin slowly reached for some shuriken in her back pocket, aiming and throwing them at the figure. The unknown kunoichi used the same kunai as before and deflected the shuriken.

_I know you really don't wanna step to dis _

"Sasuke-kun is mine…bitch. So, stop dreaming."

_Really don't know why you talkin' shit_

_You 'bout to catch one right in the ilp_

They both charged at each other at full speed.

_It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

They circled around each other one last time in slow motion before holding their fists high.

_We 'bout to throw dem bows_

_We 'bout to swang dem thangs_

_It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

They both dodged each others fists. Karin lowered herself, sweeping her leg around. The girl performed a back handspring, avoiding her leg.

_W__e on our way to ya neighborhood_

_The reason why we comin' is understood_

As Karin stood back up to face her, the girl aimed a high wheelkick at her face full of chakra. Karin was about to defend, but ducked instead. Karin thrusted her kunai forward, and the girl turned around just in time to clash her kunai against it. They both pushed forward against each other, as the sounds of the blades could be heard.

_Me and my girls we down to ride_

_So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside_

Then they jumped back, Karin used the momentum to push off the ground and aim her fist at the girl's cheek. The girl moved her face out of her reach, grabbed her arm, and threw her in the other direction. Karin slammed into the tree, causing the dust to fly in the air.

_And if yo__u try to call ya cousin and nem_

_Don't forget that I got some of dem_

Then, a kunai came flying at the girl from within the smoke at full speed. The girl moved her head just in time and the kunai snagged the inside of her hood, connecting to the tree. Her eyes widened once she realized it had an explosive on it. Before it set off, she quickly took off her hooded jacket, leaving it dangling against the tree, and disappearing in thin air.

_'Bout to go real hard__ 'bout to swang dem thangs_

_'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain_

Sasuke blinded his eyes from the upcoming smoke and then looked around. Karin came out of the smoke, and looked at the other, unhooded figure once the smoke cleared. She was unharmed, but her hair was slightly coming out of its high bun. Pink, loose strands hung around her face. Sasuke's sharingan eyes widened in response. _Sakura…? What is she doing here? Why didn't I realize it was her before?_ His thoughts were cut off by Karin's loud, obnoxious voice.

"Couldn't avoid it, could you, bitch?" She started out with a smirk.

_Know you__ really don't wanna step to dis_

_Really don't know why you talkin' shit_

"Sasuke-kun is _mine_…He's not coming back to Konoha with you. So get lost before I have to kill you, _slut._" She said, spitting the last word out.

_You 'bout__ to catch one right in the lip _

___It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

Sakura ran at Karin at full speed, and their kunai's clashed.

_We bout to throw dem bows_

_We bout to swang dem thangs_

_It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!_

Sakura performed an aerial and then spun around against the slick dirt. She performed a wheelkick against Karin's inner arm, throwing her arm to the side.

_Oh! I know you __don't want me to split yo dome!_

_Girl you makin me really mad..._

_Oh! I know you __don't want me to split yo dome!_

_I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad..._

Sakura kept spinning, thrusting her kunai forward until it scratched deeply into her chest. _  
_

_Oh snap t__hese bitches they act like cats_

_In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap_

Karin aimed her other fist at Sakura's jaw, and her head jerked back from the blow. They both took a step back before taking a few steps forward. They slid against the soft, slick dirt. Karin aimed a kick at Sakura's head, but she ducked and tumbled out of the way until she was behind her.

_They takin out their scrunchies__ and pullin' off their pressons_

_The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman_

Sakura aimed a punch at her back, but she cartwheeled out of the way. Karin ran forward at her, and their kunais met again, causing the wind to gather a lot of dirt into the air.

_Someone please call security_

_These girls too purty_

_To get down to the nitty titty_

_I mean the nitty gritty_

_I mean her tiitty pretty_

_I'm trippin'_

_Being silly willy_

_Man go on let them hos fight_

They both slid back, looking at each other. Karin knew she had a bad temper – it was more than obvious, so she decided to piss her off even more.

"Sasuke-kun loves me, you whore. So why don't you go back to your pathetic village and to that stupid fox-boy." She spat.

_We bout to throw dem bows_

_We bout to swang dem thangs_

Wrong move, Karin.

_It's about to be a what? ...Girlfight!_

Before Karin saw anything coming, Sakura appeared in front of her. Her fist connected with Karin's jaw. Her head jerked back from the blow on contact. She was about to fly back, but Sakura grabbed her shirt with both hands, dragging her forward slightly and connected her knee to her stomach, causing Karin to cough up blood.

_Don't act like you don't know_

_We right outside yo door_

_See you peekin' out the window_

_I know you ain't talking noise no more_

Sakura let go of Karin as she hunched over her now broken ribs. Sakura grabbed Karin by the hair and made her look at her. Her eyes were full of pain.

"…Don't _ever_ call me a bitch."

_Bitch, come outside_

_Don't act like you don't see me. _

Sakura pushed Karin back. She staggered backwards as more blood came down her mouth. Sakura ran up to her, connecting her filled chakra fist to Karin's stomach, and she flew back. Her body became unseen inside through the forest, but her it was heard curdling into a cliff, possibly breaking it in two.

Sakura stood up straight, looking at Sasuke. As if reading her mind, he appeared next to her, not wanting to fight her.

"…Just take me home." He said. She smiled a warm, innocent smile, and both made their way into the opposite direction in the foest, heading back to Konoha.

_It's about to be a…Girlfight._


End file.
